Running with the King
by PhoenixFirre
Summary: A bored Bunga tags along with his "big brother" as Simba goes on his daily patrol around the Pridelands.


Bunga huffed loudly as he sat by the waterhole.

The Lion Guard had just finished their patrols and were taking it easy.

Ono was babysitting Kulinda's hatchling again.

Fuli and Kion were hunting with Kiara and her friends and Beshti was with his father.

So Bunga was alone. Timon and Pumbaa had left to visit Ma and the meerkat clan and the honey badger didn't feel like going.

He yawned as he stretched. Finally he sat up, determined to find something to do.

He was about to dive into the water hole when he saw Simba walking by.

"Hey, Simba!" He called, jumping into the water and swimming across to meet him.

Simba turned as Bunga crawled out of the water and shook himself, spaying water all him.

"Oops, sorry, bro." Bunga said as he looked at Simba's dripping mane.

"Hello, Bunga." Simba said, shaking his mane.

"What are you up to?" The honey badger asked.

"I was just on my way to patrol." Simba said.

"Oh," Bunga said.

Simba sighed as he smiled. "Would you like to come?" He asked.

"Zuka Zama, yeah!" Bunga said, smiling.

With a flip, he landed on Simba's back, making the king grunt.

"Bunga..." Simba said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry!" Bunga said, jumping off. "So, what are we patrolling?"

"Well, as King, it's my job to make sure everything is running smoothly."

"Sire, sire!" Zazu cried as he flew by.

"What is it, Zazu?" Simba asked.

"The baboons attacked Rafiki's tree and their getting paint everywhere!"

Simba sighed. "All right, I'm coming." He said as he broke into a run with Bunga by his side.

TLK

"Whoa!" Bunga said as they approached the tree.

Paint was everywhere with different drawings spread upon the tree.

Chittering and laughing could be heard as baboons swung, splashing more paint.

Simba yelped as he dodged a blot that passed.

"Get put of here you flea bitten baboons!" Rafiki cried as he took a swing at one baboon, but missed. "Simba! Thank goodness! You must get rid of them! I can't take it!"

Simba frowned. It was odd to see Rafiki so furious. Bunga jumped onto his back as Simba leapt onto the tree and pulled himself up.

The baboons laughed as they raced around the tree.

"Enough!" Simba growled, making them halt in their tracks.

"What's this all about?" He asked once he had gotten their attention.

"Aw, we was just havin' a little fun." One baboon said.

Rafiki growled as he hit him over the head with his staff. "Fun!? You wasted all my paint!"

"That's enough. Baboons, you're going to find Rafiki more paints and you're going to leave him alone. Understand?"

The baboons frowned as they hung their heads.

"Okay, but we were just bored and we liked his drawings."

Simba thought for a moment. "Okay, what if you find more paints for Rafiki and he'll teach you how to paint?"

The baboons smiled as they turned to Rafiki who rolled his eyes. "Fine, but we shall find your own tree, far from mine."

The baboons cheered.

Simba smiled proudly before Rafiki hit him his stick. "Ow, geez!" He said.

"Dat was for getting paw prints in my tree!"

TLK

"So what's next?" Bunga asked as he and Simba walked.

"Well, first I want to get this paint off before Nala sees it." He said.

"Awesome! We can go for a dive in the water hole!" Bunga said.

"I'm not doing it for fun, just for a wash." Simba said as they approached.

"Oh." Bunga said.

Simba smirked as he head butted the badger in to the water.

Bunga gasped as he broke the water surface to see Simba chucking before he leapt over, diving into the water, sending a mighty splash.

Bunga laughed as he held his breath and went under.

Simba smiled as he grabbed the honey badger and threw him into the air.

"Whoo hoo!" Bunga cried as he did a flip before landing beside Simba.

Suddenly, they heard Zazu's voice again.

"Sorry to disturb, sire, but the cheetahs have requested your assistance. It seems that their young cub has stumbled over the border to the Outlands and was caught on a ledge."

Simba frowned as he walked out of the water and shook his mane.

"I'll be right there!" He said as he and Bunga raced off.

TLK

Simba and Bunga found the two cheetahs waiting anxiously by the border, looking over the edge.

The father turned and greeted them. "Your majesty! We were expecting the Lion Guard." He said.

"Sorry, Haraka. You'll have to settled for me. What happened?" Simba asked.

"We were hunting and Paka got curious and stumbled over here where he fell!" Haraka's mate, Jano said.

Simba looked over the edge and sure enough there was little Paka, sitting a small ledge, shaking.

"Don't worry, Simba! I'll save him!" Bunga cried. "Zuka Zama!" He cried as he took a running leap.

"Bunga, no!" Simba yelled, catching the honey badger before he went over. "Remember the sinkhole? How you jumped in without thinking?"

"Oh, yeah." Bunga said, quietly.

"You have to think BEFORE you leap. Now, what steps have you taken?" Simba asked.

"We tried to form a chain, but we were still too short." Haraka said.

"We'll try it again, this time with you two lowering me down and Bunga grabbing him."

The cheetahs nodded.

So, Jano took her mate's back legs whilst Haraka hung onto Simba's as Bunga climbed down, until he was close to the cub.

"Grab him, Bunga!" Simba said as he felt his paws slipping in the mud upon the wall.

"Come on!" Bunga said. "Got him!" He cried, grabbing his scruff. "Zuka Zam-whoa!"

"Bunga!" Simba cried as the honey badger balanced himself.

"Hurry, climb up!" Simba said.

Bunga panted as he held the cub and brought him up to the edge.

"Ahh!"

"Simba!" Bunga cried as he heard the King cry out.

There was a scuffling as Jano kept her grip, until she started to back up, pulling her mate up.

Bunga sighed in relief as he saw Simba pulling himself up. He was covered in mud, but otherwise okay.

"Thank you, your majesty!" Jano cried, giving the King a small nuzzle before doing the same to Bunga.

"My pleasure." Simba said.

"No sweat!" Bunga said, smiling.

The cheetahs said good bye before going on their way.

"We'd better be getting back." Simba said.

Then he smiled as he nodded his head to his back and Bunga smiled back as he jumped on.

"I feel like some victory grubs are in order. What do you think? Bro?" Simba asked.

"Yeah! But first, you might want to take a dip in the water hole again." Bunga said, as he looked at the mud covering Simba's pelt.

As the two were walking back, they didn't notice Timon and Pumbaa who had returned from the jungle, watching them, smiling proudly at their two sons.

 **A little oneshot between Simba and Bunga.**

 **Haraka: Fast**

 **Jano: Yellow**

 **Paka: Cat**


End file.
